Bring It On
by The KDP Firebird
Summary: Two Schools Two Squads One Champion !Bring It On! RobRae AquaStar some CyBee
1. Getting Ready

**If you don't know me then you are very lucky especially if you haven't read any of my rubbish stories.Well i think they are anyway.**

**If you do know me then you might want to run away since i'm finally posting this!Don't say i didn't warn you!**

**Flames are accepted but at least give me a reason for flaming it!**

**Pairings are RobRae and StarAqua with some CyBee.**

**Here's a question for those who have seen the movie.The first to give me the correct answer will have the next chapter dedicated to them!**

**Who is captain of the East Compton Calafornia squad and what are they called?**

**If you don't know just type Bring It On into google and find the answer from there.**

**Here's the story...**

* * *

I'm sexy, I'm cute, I'm popular to boot  
I'm bitchin, I'm rockin, I'm hot, I'm everything you're not  
We rock, We rule, We dominate this school  
Who are we, Just guess, Guys wanna touch our chests  
You can hook me just don't bump  
I roar, I score, I swear I'm not a whore  
We cheer and we lead, We act like we're on speed  
Hate us cos we're beautiful but we don't like you either  
We're cheerleaders, we are cheerleaders  
Role call  
The name's Big Red  
W-W-W-Whitney  
C-C-Courtney  
D-D-D-Darcie  
Betty-Betty-BettyCarver Yeah!  
Just call me Kacey  
I'm still Big Red  
I sizzle, I scorch, And now I pass the torch  
The ballots are in and one girl gotta win  
She's perky, She's fun, And now she's number one  
K-Kick it Torrence, T-T-Torrence  
I'm strong and I'm loud  
I'm gonna make you proud  
I'm T-T-Torrence  
Your captain Torrence  
We are the Toros, The mighty mighty Toros  
We are the Toros, We must be number one! 

"That's how we need our routine girls!"Their captin ordered.

"It needs to be mind blowingly awesome and it must be original!"

"Go home and practice your asses off and when we meet again tomorrow those routines better be perfect got it?"she yelled.

"Yeah!"they screamed in responce.

They had just finished a brutal practice and were watching the routines from Bring It On.

Walking out of the gym Kori was talking with some of the other cheerleaders.They were really excited about the voting to become the new captain and were waiting for the winner to be announced.

Quickly getting changed she headed home in her pink cadillac since it was past 9.

She soon got to her house and after telling the inhabitants she was home she ran to her room and got changed into her short purple nightdress.

Her room was a deep pink on the walls with white and rose coloured furniture.Basically it was a typical girly paradise.

She soon fell into a deep slumber unaware of what was going to happen the next day...

* * *

"Yo Garth get up now!"a young girl in her 17's yelled at the closed door in which her brother was rudely awakened by her. 

Griining to herself she grabbed some fresh clothes from her closet and headed to the bathroom to get her shower and get washed etc.

Her name was Raven.Eyes of amethyst with shoulder length black hair with violet streaks and a fiery temper summed her up exactly.

Once in the bathroom she locked the door so her older brother couldn't barge in again.The soft indigo carpet gave a little comfort for her whilst she stripped and turned the shower on.Water now steaming she slipped into the cubicle and wet her hair.Picking up her favourite shampoo that smelled of violets she lathered her hair thoroughly and rinsed.Adding some conditioner she grabbed her citrus fruits body wash and scrubbed herself clean.Rinsing out her conditioner she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a small black towel around her tiny frame.

She went to the sink and brushed her teeth and washed her face.After doing that she put on her clothes after thoroughly drying herself and headed back to her room just as her brother stumbled into the bathroom.

She dried her hair with her hairdryer and combed it flat.She put her usual make-up on which was a bare minimum.She tied her hair into a low ponytail and checked herself in the mirror briefly.Satisfied with how she looked she grabbed her school bag of her chair and walked into the kitchen to get her usual herbal tea and cinnamon roll.

"Hey Rae" her brother came into the room weraing a black t-shirt with a bloody skull and jeans with black sneakers.

"Hey" she replied.

Glancing at his younger sister by about a month, he took in the black t-shirt with Death To All Things Pretty Except For Me in purple and smirked.Her plain jeans slightly darker than his and black sneakers suited her well.A silver chain with a small amethyst hung around her neck.

It was to be their first day at J.C High and they were nervous although they wouldn't let it show.They had just moved from Los Angeles for an unknown reason to anyone but themselves.

"You coming?" he waited at the door whilst she put her cup in the sink and joined him in walking out of the door and to the bus stop.

They were only waiting for about a minute when the bus came.Raven was glad that it did since some of the guys kept staring at her with hungry expressions.

Then again it was worse when they got onto the bus.They took a seat near the back and were practically hounded by girls and jocks.Only when a young male of about 18 yelled at them to leave them alone could she relax.Catching his eye she gave the stranger a small smile in gratitude in which he winked at her.

The bus soon stopped and they got off quickly.Garth led her to the building where they headed towards the reception having no clue where to go.

No idea about what was about to happen that would change her life forever Raven entered the building...

* * *

**Pure crap i know but i wanted to get this out cos i got some R.E homework and my french to learn for my test which i hope i don't fail otherwise i am banned from the computer for a month...**

**Anyway remember my motto!**

**It's A Fanfiction Crime To Read And Not Review!**

**Ciao**

**Phoenix xxx**


	2. First Day

**Thanx to the following people for reviewing:-**

**reeltreble1031-Glad you liked it and here you go.**

**pinkprincess-I LOVE Bring It On too!The sequel was rubbish compared to the original though and i've got the first one on DVD and it rox!**

**Tecna-I'm starting to think you're on drugs since you're always threating to kill me in a different way each time if i don't update...Anyway you better update as well otherwise i'll delete the story!**

**ravenrouge19-I know it wasn't the best but i was swamped in having to get my homework done etc but this chapter will be a lot better i swear!Besides i didn't have a clue how to start it off but i did it eventually.**

**Cherry Jade-Thankyou for reviewing!I love your stories and as long as people want it i'll write!Unless i can't be bothered lol.**

**Delirium24-Garth is Aqualad and this chapter will be better i promise!**

**anonymouswriter-Here you go!Enjoy!**

**StarryTian-I loved the chant as well lol.It's much better on the movie though and thanx for reviewing!**

**Monchhichi-Glad you like and just wait and see for what original ideas i have next.**

**gothika96200****-Thanx for saying my stories aren't rubbish and here you go.**

**Starjadenight -Glad you wanna read more and here you go!**

**As you can see or maybe you can't i'm kinda crazy at the moment but i'm still gonna write this even if it kills me!Which it probably will...**

**I forgot this last time:-**

**Disclaimer:-I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**Here's the story...**

* * *

The bus soon stopped and they got off quickly.Garth led her to the building where they headed towards the reception having no clue where to go. 

No idea about what was about to happen that would change her life forever Raven entered the building...

* * *

"Here's your timetables and your locker numbers and combinations thankyou!" the snooty secretary passed them their timetables before going back to typing on her computer. 

"Well I have Advanced Chemistry first but let's find the lockers first ok?" Garth asked his sister.

Nodding they walked down the hall scanning the lockers and soon came to Raven's. Garth's was just down the hall. She quickly opened her locker and put her laptop and mp3 player in before shutting it.

"Hey!" a smooth voice interrupted her.

It was the boy from the bus who had helped her.

"Hi?" she spoke unsure of what to say. He was quite tall with a well-toned body and piercing blue eyes. He wore a black muscle shirt with jeans and sneakers and numerous silver chains hung from his jeans. A black backpack was slung carelessly over his broad shoulder. In other words he was really HOT!

"I'm Richard Grayson but my friends just call me Dick." he smiled at her.

"I'm Raven Roth and I'm new to Jump City. I come From LA." she gave a small smile. She saw her brother getting dragged away by some cheerleaders with a huge grin on his face.

Shaking her head slightly she smiled at her brother before turning back to Richard.

"How about I show you around the school then? We can talk and maybe get a slice of pizza at lunch?" he asked certain she'd say yes.

"Sure I guess that would be okay" she smiled unaware of what was in store for her.

"Great so what do you have first?" he asked her his eyes containing a hidden emotion she couldn't recognise.

"Art with Mrs Adams." she replied.

"Really? Cool I'm in your class. Well art's near the gym so we'd better get moving!" showing his pearly white movie star smile.

They headed to the gym but were stopped by an all too familiar blonde.

"Kat!" groaning he glared at the blonde bitch.

**(AN:I have nothing against blondes especially since nearly all of my girlfriends are blonde. I am not a lesbian I mean all of my friends who are girls!)**

"Oh Richie-Poo you know I love it when you call me Kitten! Kat is just so common and I'm SO perfect I mean we're so perfect!" she cooed.

"Yeah well sorry KAT but I don't have time to waste with you! Me and Raven are headed to art so LEAVE ME ALONE!" his voice rising at the last three words.

"Who was that?" Raven whispered as soon as they were out of earshot.

"That would be Katrina Moth but everyone calls her Kat or Kitten. She is the bitchiest of all bitches and the 2nd most popular girl in school. The first is Kori Anders and just yesterday was voted captain of the cheerleading squad! She's really nice though and she hate's Kitten!" he smirked.

"Well what are you then?" she asked her amethyst eyes sparkling in the light like shimmering pools of darkness.

"Me? Well I happen to be the most popular and the hottest boy in the school not to mention the richest. I'm captain of the martial-arts club, the soccer team, and the athletics team and are currently single but hopefully not for long…" he trailed off looking for an expression to come across her radiant features.

"Yeah well it looks like you'll be staying single for a LONG time if that's how you act Dick!" she smirked watching his face change into a crest-fallen look of sadness.

"Hey so where do we go now?" she asked giving him a sweet smile to show she was only joking.

Perking up instantly he took her wrist and pulled her with him into the third classroom on the left where students were just starting to pile in considering the bell had just rang.

"Come on!"

Ignoring the questioning gazes from some of his friends he practically forced her after much discussion to sit next to him winning her over by pointing out she didn't know where to go.

They were seated near the back of the class with Richard's good friends Victor and Garfield just in front of them.

"Hey Dick who's the new girl?" Victor and Garfield turned around whilst Victor asked him.

"Name's Raven I moved from LA and don't even think about talking about me like I don't exist in this chair because I won't hesitate to tear you limb from limb!" she smirked evilly eyes never leaving the teacher.

"Woah!" was the three's collective reply.

"I'm Victor and this is Garfield but we all call him Gar or Knucklehead!" Vic informed her.

"Hi I didn't mean what I said before it's just my way of keeping people away from me!" she smiled lightly at him.

"Now everyone start drawing!" Mrs Adams told them.

Suddenly a wave of noise erupted since Mrs Adams was very lenient about letting the students talk whilst they worked as long as they actually did some work and not just talk all lesson.

"What do we have to do?" Gar panicked, as this was the only way he would be able to pass the year.

"You have to think of something to draw and draw it DUH!" Raven quipped whilst Gar turned beet-red at being humiliated this soon during the day.

"I knew that" he muttered as he picked up his pencil and started to draw a stick man.

"Wow Gar how creative of you!" Richard observed laughing silently.

Meanwhile Victor was busy drawing his two babies.One was his car and the other was his girlfriend Honey Bee.

**(AN:Sorry couldn't resist lol!)**

Raven waspainting girl holding a thorny rose, blood dripping down the 4 year old's hand surroundd in swirls of shadows and darkness.Underneath she used silver paint to write EBONY FEARS in cursive writing.

"Holy shit!That's magnificant Raven!" all three chorused as they saw her drawing.

Mrs Adams came over to give them detention for swearing but when she saw Raven's picture she gasped in utter shock!

"Oh my goodness! This painting is a masterpiece! You have a rare gift child!" she praised Raven as others crowded around her.

Collective cries of "Woah!" and "Awesome!" and "How did you do that?" echoed throughout the room.

The bell rung and she hurriedly gathered her things telling Mrs Adams to keep the drawing.

Richard now accompanied with Gar and Vic waited for Raven before heading to their next class since they had roughly the same timetable except for Raven having ICT when he had Spanish since she never took it but Victor was in her ICT class so she was able to rely on him.

In no time at all the bell rang signalling the ned of school in which students poured out.

Waving goodbye to Richard she climbed into her brothers car since he left school early to get it considering he had study hall last period.

"Hey Rae!" he smiled at her happy expression.

"Hey Garth!" she smiled in a noticeably happier mood since she met Richard.

"Man i had the most awseome dya!There was this super hot chick that showed me around the school and it was just awesome!" he breathed starting to tell her about his day whilst they drove home.

Eventually they got home after stopping for a burger and since it was getting late and she was relly tired she decided to call it a night.She had no homework since it was the first day of school so she just dropped her bag,undressed,took off her make-up and clothes and put on her nightgown and slipped into the covers wondering what tomorrow would have in store for her...

* * *

**I hope this was long enough now i have to get my homework done otherwise i'm banned from the internet if i don't ace my essay for R.E.**

**Stupid R.E!I hate it!**

**Remember:-**

**It's a Fanfiction Crime to Read and not Review!**

**Ciao**

**Phoenix xxx**


	3. So It Begins

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been really busy with school and homework…**

**Anyway thanks to the following people who reviewed my last chapter:-**

**Raven1777-thanx for your review and there are plenty of RobRae stories to read!**

**ravenrogue19-thanx that is a relief lol.**

**Delirium24- thanx for your review!**

**StarryTian- thanx for your review!**

**Alena Stronghammer- Thankyou. It's good to know people appreciate my creativity.**

**Monchhichi- thanx for your review and sorry if the characters are OOC.**

**Tecna- I am on the exact same drugs lol. Put your hand up if you're on the drugs chocolate and Fanfiction? Looks around the room where every hand is up. This is gonna take a while…**

**the golden wolf- Sorry this is so late plz forgive me.**

**Bust-A-Groover- Love the name makes me wanna dance again lol. Keep reviewing!**

**Mystyre- Thankyou!**

**dark girl- sorry. ICT is basically IT in other words the lesson you use computers for. In other words Information Technology or Information Communication Technology. **

**Reeltreble1031-thanx for your review and this will be a longer chapter!**

**DierDier Shant- here you go!**

**Sorry I haven't updated but besides school I've basically been too lazy and couldn't think of what to write lol.**

**Anyway here's the story…**

**

* * *

**

"Man I had the most awesome day! There was this super hot chick that showed me around the school and it was just awesome!" he breathed starting to tell her about his day whilst they drove home.

Eventually they got home after stopping for a burger and since it was getting late and she was really tired she decided to call it a night. She had no homework since it was the first day of school so she just dropped her bag, undressed, took off her make-up and clothes and put on her nightgown and slipped into the covers wondering what tomorrow would have in store for her...

* * *

She got out of bed tossing her silken fiery hair over her shoulder, her piercing emerald eyes scanning around for some clothes to wear. After picking them out of her wardrobe, Kori went into the bathroom locking the door as she did so.

Feeling the steamy water wash over her body in waves of heaven Kori relaxed in the paradise of the water. After washing her hair with her melon flavoured shampoo and conditioner and orange flavoured body wash being massaged into her soft skin she stepped out of the shower and dried her slim body.

Putting on her clothes she looked herself over in the mirror quickly before putting on make-up. She soon finished and dried her hair with her hairdryer and let it cascade down her back in a shimmering pool of rubies.

"Kori you're riding the bus today ok?" her mother called.

"Okay mom!" she called beaming.

She quickly glanced in the mirror and made sure she looked acceptable. She was wearing a purple tanktop with a short white skirt and light pink boots. Her hair had a gold slide in giving her an extra cute appeal. She wore a golden necklace with emeralds and rubies in and small golden studs with a tiny emerald in each.

She grabbed her bag and went downstairs to grab some breakfast before leaving for the bus.

"Bye mom!" she called as she grabbed her house keys and went out the front door to get to the bus stop.

She arrived about 5 minutes before the bus was due to come and noticed the boy Kitten had dragged away yesterday standing with a younger girl with black shoulder length hair containing violet streaks and amethyst eyes.

"Hello I'm Kori Anders but everyone calls me Kori." She smiled at Raven and Garth.

"Hello beautiful I'm Garth and this is my sister Raven." Garth flirtatiously smiled at her.

Smiling slightly before rolling her eyes she turned to raven.

"Aren't you that gymnastics girl from LA who won 5 regional championships in a row?" she asked in awe.

Receiving a nod in reply she asked the question that would affect this entire story.

"Do you think you could show me some of your moves after school in the gym today in front of some of the beginner cheerleaders?" she begged bouncing up and down slightly.

"Um ok?" Raven said marvelling at how the most popular girl in school even knew who she was.

"You see I'm the cheerleading captain of the school and we need a new cheer so if you can show us some moves we can make up a cheer in time for the cheerleading tournament!" she grinned just as the bus pulled up allowing hem to get on.

The two took their seat near the back whilst Kori sat next to Richard who was staring at Raven who was talking or more precisely arguing with Garth about something.

They soon got to the school and Garth went off with Kori and joined by Raven was Richard.

"This will be an interesting day" the figure hidden in shadows mused…

* * *

**Sorry it's so short but I really had to leave it there since I couldn't really go any further at the moment…**

**Anyway I'm in desperate need of OC's so if you have an OC that you will be willing to let me borrow plz put their details such as name, age, what clothes they usually wear and what they look like because I need people to be cheerleaders and football players.**

**Oh and if someone can give me a name for the opposing cheerleading team. Blackfire is captain but will have no relation to Star in this story and Jinx is also on the team plus she will have a crush on Cy.**

**Well bye and remember my motto which I'm too tired to write.**

**Phoenix aka the writer who cannot write a thing. **


	4. Do I Like Him?

**Thanks to the following people for reviewing: -**

**Ravenrogue19- Sorry I was…actually it's been so long since I updated this I can't remember why I said I couldn't write a thing lol. I'm hopeless when it comes to updating and remembering things. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Raven1777- Glad you liked it and thanks for letting me use your OC.**

**Bust-A-Groover- Okay two things. 1. Your story is awesome plus I love RaeRedx pairing and 2. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Delirium24- Thanks SO much for letting me use your OC's.**

**Reeltreble1031- 'smashed with a giant hammer' hmmm maybe I could to that to my brother next time he annoys me. (Jots idea down in book titled 'How To Get Revenge On Your little Brother Or Sister!' Thanks for the idea! I'm just gonna go look for my brother now…**

**YoukaiTenshi- Okay here you go!**

**Dark girl- Heya. Thanks for the OC! You'll be getting a special dedication!**

**Snipe-Master-Hex- Thanks for reviewing!**

**Monchhichi- Okay I realise now that I'm not a writer that cannot write a thing. I'm a writer that CAN write…really bad stories!**

**Tecna- Glad you decided not to kill me…again…seriously though are you an escaped lunatic for the mental institution? If so plz go back to your cell and sorry it was so short.**

**Pinkprincess- Bring It On is a GREAT movie! You'll find out who it is as soon as I can think of who it's gonna be!**

**Le Papillon- FINALLY you have an account! I've missed talking well kinda talking to you. Thanks for reviewing!**

**The golden wolf- Whoa long review! Thanks for letting me use your OC's.**

**Teen Titans Obsessor- Glad you like and thanks for reviewing!**

**The golden wolf- I'd love your email and Beyblade, X-men Evolution, Code Lyoko and Danny Phantom plus TT are like my fave shows EVER! That's just weird but then so am I lol.**

**CuTtEr.WiTh.A.cause- Thanks for letting me use you wow that sounds wrong…anyway thanks for reviewing!**

**Phew glad that's over! Okay I know I haven't updated in AGES but I had major writer's block for this story!**

**I just got an email today from about this site where a lot of people could become author's which REALLY freaked me out cos I'm like only 14 plus I still don't get why I would get this email? I mean I'm not a very talented writer or anything.**

**Sorry but it really freaked me out getting an email from this place.**

* * *

**Anyway here is the OC's cos I'm really lazy: - **

**Name: amber  
age: 15  
clothes: black spaghetti strap and pants with holes in them (like the abercombrie and Fitch pants)  
weight: really skinny  
height: 5'5"  
eyes: brown  
hair: black  
personality: gullible, thinks like a blonde and acts like one too. But sometimes I could be mean and sarcastic but that's only if I'm mad or stressed out. I have a very bad relationship with my family. Two brothers and a mom and dad.**

**Jesse  
age: 17  
eyes: blue pools of light  
hair: shaggy blue (dyed of coarse) **

likes: puzzles anything of the sort although has a strong athletic build and likes anything athletic. (When he's up to it) likes to be around his brother mostly and is currently single. (Not a gay guy nor is his brother)

dislikes: violence anything like it (but does protect his brother not that he needs it and the only violent thing he ever did was hit a kid for picking on someone, oh and this dose not include video games and movies he is not a stiff) such as picking on kids for fun but still enjoys things like football, hockey, basketball and anything else.

Jesse is rather shy and and quieter than his brother but is talented and patient. Likes to wear mostly blue jeans and white shirts or blue (light blue) (him little bright drop of sunshine ain't he)

Jerry  
age: 17 (Jesse's twin)  
eyes: reddish brown almost pure red  
hair: dyed red but has brown at the roots (hence the hair that grew) is kinda spiky (I think it would look cool that way don't you)

likes: fast things such as cars is also athletics but not so much as his bro (even though he isn't that active either) and as well likes to hang around his big bro (of course since their twins big bro and little is important because Jesse was born 1st and he uses that to his advantage in the few arguments they have) he as well loves video games and considers himself champion of the gaming world (which he sort of is but that don't stop him from gloating)

dislikes: snotty preps (he had a bad experience one time the reason he is single)and sitting in a chair waiting or just plain sitting(another thing the brothers and so different but so much more alike)doing nothing and snotty know-it-alls grr those no it alls that know it more that him (not that he knows what a posh attitude is this is just the part he mimics a posh or British attitude he thinks their all polite)

Jerry wears black jeans or any black and baggy pants he can hang chains and Goth stuff on (he's not like down and sad or anything quit the contrary he just likes the Goth look without the eye shadow and stuff he just like black)and ripped or torn black T-shits with a black spiked neck collar (he and Jesse both wear them kinda like a brotherly bond to each other if they are away for one another but Jesse's is white with the same silver spikes)

**Name-Okena Mashocki  
age-14 1/2  
hair-red (died it)  
hight-4ft 11in  
clothes- various types of black shirts, dark-wash jeans, vans, red belts, choker necklace with onyx stone  
bio-born in Boston, skipped a grade, lves and is awesome at cheerleading. **

Name Jason Kabochie  
age 15  
hair bleach blonde (not died)  
hight-5ft11in  
clothes different football jersey every day any pants Nikes  
bio-loves foot ball, average student  
position: linebacker

**Name: Raiden  
description: **

eyes: blue  
hair: black  
height: 5'5

she is in every way like raven but she hates raven. She thinks she's a slut cos raven is hanging out with robin. Raiden likes robin, Raiden and raven get into a catfight because even though raven and robin aren't together they like each other and Raiden was trying to rub up on robin and seduce him etc.

**Well there you go and a big thanks to everyone who let me use their OC's.**

**Well here's the chapter…**

* * *

The two took their seat near the back whilst Kori sat next to Richard who was staring at Raven who was talking or more precisely arguing with Garth about something.

They soon got to the school and Garth went off with Kori and joined by Raven was Richard.

"This will be an interesting day" the figure hidden in shadows mused…

"Hey Raven!" Richard smiled at her causing her to do nothing but smile back at him if just for a moment.

"Hey Richard!" they headed off to the building and to there lockers.

They soon met up with Kori, Gar and Vic. Meanwhile Kat and her groupies were admiring Garth and of course being the big head that he is basked in the attention.

"Hey guys!" Richard grinned at them whilst Raven and Kori started to discuss the display Raven was going to give them.

**Meanwhile…**

"That's the girl!" a deep voice confirmed as the figure looked at the image of Raven on the screen.

"That is your next assignment!" he told the young man near him.

Nodding the young man left the room.

"Raven…you're mine!"

**At the school…**

"Hey Raven we've got IT now come on!" Victor led her away as they waved bye to the others.

They both walked down to the computer labs making light conversation.

"Raven do you like Richard?" he asked her noticing the faint blush that came across her cheeks.

"Course I do he's my friend!" she stammered out avoiding his eyes.

"That's not what I meant now spill it!" he smirked as she gave him a death glare before sighing in defeat.

"Fine I may possibly have a small liking to the Boy Wonder and if you tell anyone you will suffer an agonising death!" she threatened as he shook his head smiling as he gave his word he wouldn't tell anyone.

Satisfied she opened the door for them letting him lead her to the back of the class out of the teacher's prying gaze.

Logging onto the computer's Vic automatically went onto a games site where he just sat playing computer games all lesson whilst Raven who had a bit more sense went to chat with some friends on AIM.

**DeMoNgIrL101- Hey any1 here?**

**BOyWoNdErOfDaRkNeSs- didn't know you had Aim Rae!**

**DeMoNgIrL101-Anyone sane here? Plz?**

**BoyWoNdErOfDaRkNeSs- Guess you're stuck with me Rae LOL**

**BeAsTdUdE- Hey every1!**

**BoyWoNdErOfDaRkNeSs- Piss off Gar me and Rae are talking ALONE!**

**DeMoNgIrL101- oh no we ain't Gar STAY!**

**BoyWoNdErOfDaRkNeSs-No!**

**DeMoNgIrL101- yes!**

**BeAsTdUdE-ookkaayy u guys are freakin me out l8r**

**DeMoNgIrL101-bastard!**

**BoyWoNdErOfDaRkNeSs- but you love me really Rae!**

**DeMoNgIrL101-yeah in your dreams!**

**BoyWoNdErOfDaRkNeSs-ok I gtg cya sweetheart!**

**BoyWoNdErOfDaRkNeSs has signed off…**

"Well that's that done with I guess" she muttered at the screen only just realising Vic doubled up in his chair.

Turned out he had seen their little conversation and was crapping himself from laughing so hard.

"H-h-he called YOU sweetheart!" he laughed wiping tears from his eyes.

"Sorry but he never calls anyone sweetheart he must really have a thing for you Rae!" leaving her to think about what he said the bell suddenly rang signalling the end of class and also the beginning.

"C'mon Rae before they run out of pizza!" he coaxed her out of the door.

Unknowingly a young man stood watching them walk off to the cafeteria…

"Target in sight!" he whispered into the device.

"Excellent" the voice replied…

* * *

**Well there you go!**

**Hope it satisfied you and I'll update before the holidays I promise!**

**Remember my motto!**

**It's a Fanfiction Crime to read and not review!**

**Ciao**

**Phoenix x**


	5. Trouble Arises

**Thanks for all those who reviewed!**

**Tecna- Glad you didn't decide to take me off your bad list lol. Sorry I haven't updated but I've literally been swamped in homework! I had like about 3 pieces of coursework to do in one-day lol.**

**Wierd 1- you don't have to wait for an update any more lol, here you go!**

**FiliaOfMortis- Glad you like this so far and I'll be looking forward to hear from you again.**

**Niol- suspenseful is a word…I think. Lol, anyway glad you liked it!**

**Monchhichi- I'll stop saying I write bad stories then. There's only two stories that I actually like that I've written and that's A Bird's Suffering and Dying Freedom probably cos I'm torturing Raven lol even though she's my fave character.**

**Bust-A-Groover- Poor you! I have you decide to write more stories in the near future and if you want I'll kill any flamers that hurt you lol. I drank water today so naturally I'm hyper.**

**Delirium24- Thanks! You've been reviewing my stories for almost as long as I can remember and you're on of the best authoresses on the site so it's a real honour that your reviewing mine! Oh and by the way your 'The End' post on how we should quit flaming each other is like the most sense I've heard on this site and I actually fell of my chair in shock when my name was on there lol. I didn't even know I was your friend but YAY!**

**Raerob4ever- you'll soon find out what's happening but only if you're reading the story!**

**Trinity101411- A couple of month is updating quickly? Wonder what it's like if I was updating slowly then? Every couple of year's maybe lol. Thanks for your review!**

**CuTtEr.WiTh.A.cause-I'll make you Raven's friend don't worry! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Pinkprincess- just be patient and you'll find out who the men in the shadows are! You're almost as bad as me lol.**

**Mimi- the stunts and moves the girls in Bring It On are awesome lol. Hope this chapter is to your liking!**

**RavenEmpressOfAzarath- wow you're almost as impatient as me but no one is more impatient than me at certain times especially when I've drank bottled water and become REALLY hyper like I am now lol.**

**Raven'smylife- Thanks for letting me use your OC. Hope you'll like this chapter! Plus I hope that book you're writing becomes a best seller's hit!**

**Okay, sorry if I sound strange but I drank bottled water with a twist of strawberry and I'm seriously hyper. It's always in the bottle never a cup…strange.**

**Well here's the story…**

* * *

Unaware of what was about to happen Raven followed Victor to the table where some of their friends were. Sitting at their table was Garth, Richard, Garfield, Kori and a few others such as Amber, Okena and to Raven's disgust Raiden.

Glaring at Raiden she sat down in between Amber and Garth with Richard sitting opposite her and Raiden and Garfield on both of his sides.

Even though Raven had barely been coming to the school for more than a week her and Raiden were powerful enemies due to the basic fact Raiden was a slut in the presence of Richard. The girl was obsessed by him and she and Raven having a lot of things in common could have been good friends except for the fact that Raven was closer to Richard's heart than Raiden could ever hope to get.

Desperate to break the obvious tension between the two Okena started to talk about the cheerleading tournament with Star and forcing Raven to participate who kept switching back to Amber and Garth.

"Raven can you meet us as soon as the bell rings in the gym to show us some of your moves?" Okena asked politely.

Agreeing Raven and Amber got up knowing they had their next class on what seemed like the other side of the universe especially when coming from their lockers.

"Bye guys!" they called as they set off to due their dreaded gym class! **AN** **Sorry but Gym is really annoying for me even though it isn't hard I just hate having to do it lol unless it's basketball.**

Normally they wouldn't mind Gym but due to the fact both Raiden and Kitten were both in their class they were dreading it.

They hurried through the corridors so they wouldn't be late for class and managed after much effort to get on time allowing them to get some decent room.

Quickly snagging two spots for themselves they both got changed into the standard uniform that consisted of black shorts and a red t-shirt with the school logo on the front with white sneakers.

Just as they'd finished getting changed their teacher came in telling them they were doing track again. Groans echoed throughout the room as nearly everyone hated track.

"You'll all be running with a partner to keep each other motivated!" their teacher knowingly smiled since basically motivating each other would be talking to each other all lesson.

Grinning to each other, Raven and Amber headed onto the track unaware of someone spying on Raven.

"That's right Raven don't suspect a thing! You'll soon belong to us!" he smirked before starting to check out the other girls.

Kitten and Raiden came up to them, a smirk on their faces.

"So Raven we heard you were going to be showing the cheerleaders some new moves!" Kitten smirked.

"Yeah so?"

"Well now we know why Richard likes you! It's because you're going to be a cheerleader and he just loves cheerleaders!" Raiden smirked.

"Yeah he loves thinking perverted thoughts about them not to mention he had the biggest crush on Kori just before you moved here actually!" Kitten mused smirking at Raven's expression.

Tears pricked at Raven's eyes as she listened to them.

"Raven they're just saying stuff to wind you up, don't listen to them!" Amber told her.

"Did he used to have a crush on Kori before I came?" she asked slowly.

"Well yeah but he found out she already had a boyfriend so he gave up trying to get her to notice him and then you came along and he fell for you hard!" Amber tried to cheer Raven up.

"I guess you're right" Raven smiled realising they were in last place before they rushed to the front beating Raiden and Kitten easily.

As soon as class was over they hurriedly got changed and ran to their lockers before heading to their final class before school ended.

The day went over surprisingly fast and Raven, true to her word, headed to the gym where she was meeting Kori.

Problem was, there was no one else around on the yard and Raven was staring to get the strange feeling she was being watched.

Suddenly she felt a searing pain in her side realising she'd been injected with a needle before she collapsed into the agent's arms.

"We've got the girl!" he spoke into his communicator before disappearing into the shadows…

* * *

**I'm evil for stopping there aren't I? Oh well lol.**

**Anyway I hope this provided adequate entertainment for everyone and I hope to get lets say 10 reviews before I update this again?**

**Plz tell me what you think and if you have any ways in which I can improve the story don't hesitate to let me know!**

**Ciao**

**Phoenix x**


	6. The Truth Unveils

**Hello!**

**I hope everyone is well and yes I am hyper…yet again.**

**Oh yes reviews!**

**Tecna- Hope you do well in all your tests! I don't have any tests so far but I am in year 10 so I might be getting some soon unfortunately.**

**CuTtEr.WiTh.A.cause- No Roy isn't in the story cos I kinda forgot about him lol. You'll soon find out who the men are!**

**Monchhichi- YES! I have met someone other than myself who likes torturing people! Sorry I'm a bit hyper if you can't already tell lol. Sorry if it went fast I just couldn't think of anything to right one minute and the next it came rushing out.**

**FiliaOfMortis-Lol, Glad you liked it and you'll soon find out who those men are! Oh and I hope you review again!**

**Ravenrouge19- NO plz don't hate me! I'm updating right now so plz, plz, plz don't hate me!**

**Raven'smylife- I won't make her friends with anyone evil and I hope you review again!**

**The golden Wolf- TRUST ME! Nothing you can do can freak me out unless you suddenly decide you hate me and are gonna flame ALL my stories then I'll be freaked out lol.**

**Pinkprincess- here you go! You no longer have to wait to find out who they are!**

**The Smiffy- If it was finished I would have said it was finished oh and BTW good chapter for your story!**

**Bust-A-Groover- I'd love to read your story that's currently done! Just email me it and I'll read it as soon as I can!**

**Delirium24- yes you ARE on of the best authoresses on the site! Oh and I hope you review again!**

**Teenyugiohpotterphantom- I sorta strayed a bit too far from Bring It On huh? Well I'm glad you like it anyway and I hope you review again!**

**Dark girl- me using your Oc is like getting an award? WOW! I never realised you appreciated me that much lol. Hope you review again!**

**Here's the story…**

* * *

"Where, where am I?" Raven slowly regained consciousness.

"You're at our headquarters Raven Roth!"

"Huh? What am I doing here?" she questioned, fear evident in her voice.

"You are the daughter of Arella and Trigon before the accident in which they were both killed are you not?" one asked her.

"Y-y-yes!" she stuttered wondering what would happen to her.

"Good, good!" the agent smiled to himself before noticing how unnerved she was by him.

"You don't have to be scared of us Raven! We used to work for your father and now you are the sole heir to the ownership of this organisation!" he told her calmly.

"But what about Garth? I mean he is older than me and he is my brother…"

"…But he is not your brother by blood! Your family adopted him resulting in only you being the blood heir to the throne!" he told her.

"But I'm supposed to be in the gym showing Kori and…"

"You do not need to worry about that! We have frozen time so you can go back there and no time will have been lost!"

"Who are you people?"

"We are a group of people who have been sworn to protect humanity from the surrounding darkness! But you don't need to worry about that just now! We'll send you back straight away and we've already put our number into your cell phone if you wish to contact us!"

**In The Yard**

"Huh?" Raven blinked.

"Was that just a dream?" she looked into her cell phone to see the truth realising that there was one more number in it than usual!

"I guess it wasn't…then that means I've got just under a minute to get to the gym!" Raven sprinted to the gym getting there only just in time.

"Raven! You made it!" Kori smiled as Raven regained her breath from running so fast.

"Yeah Kori! I made it!" she panted heavily from having to run half way through the school in under a minute.

"So are you going to show us some moves then?" Kori pleaded.

Nodding Raven started to get ready whilst Kori got the attention of the other cheerleaders.

"Okay everyone, Raven is going to show us some moves that we might be able to put into our new routine for the tournament!" Kori told the girls as Raven nodded signalling she was ready.

Kori cleared the area giving Raven space whilst the girls sat at the side to witness the performance with eager faces.

Raven soon threw herself into the routine performing a series of flips jumps and gymnastics before landing perfectly as they applauded her.

Noticing there was one more person in the room Raven's eyes widened as she saw Richard standing near the door gazing at her.

She slowly walked over to him as the cheerleaders started to leave the gym.

"What are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"I came to see you plus you're brother asked if I could give you a ride home since you missed the bus doing this for the squad. I never realised you were that good!" he smiled at her still in awe of her previous performance.

"Um thanks" she blushed lightly not used to having so much attention.

"So you coming or what?" he questioned still staring at her.

Nodding she followed him to his car where he opened the door for her to climb in.

They soon drove off stopping for a burger before arriving at her house where he walked her up to her porch.

"Goodnight Richard!" she smiled gently at him.

"Night Raven!" he smiled back at her closing the distance between each other.

He leaned down capturing her lips with his just as Garth burst through the door with a video camera in his hands filming the scene before him.

Raven quickly stepped back from Richard running inside the house dragging Garth by his ear causing him to shout in pain as she tugged even harder.

"GARTH!" a scream could be heard throughout the neighbourhood sending shivers down Richard's spine as he quickly ran to his car and sped to his father's mansion.

Raven watched pitifully as she saw him speed off before running to her room locking the door and throwing herself onto her bed into hushed sobs cursing her brother for wrecking he one chance one normal.

"Why can't I just be like everyone else?" she whispered before drifting into a state of peaceful sleep…

* * *

**OMG I am SO sorry I haven't updated!**

**I swear I'm going to update all of my fics straight away so plz don't kill me!**

**Anyway I'm finally back from my skiing holiday and luckily I didn't ski off a cliff unlike when I went skiing last time in Italy. It didn't exactly help that my brother kept saying I was dead even though I landed in a huge snowdrift lol. My life is pretty much insane lol.**

**Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and tell me so in your review!**

**Ciao**

**Phoenix x**


	7. Sorting Out Problems

**Okay HI! **

**I'm sorry this took so long but I'm past any writer's block I had before plus I have the next 2 weeks off for the Easter holidays even though we break up on Friday since it's Thursday today. **

**Anyway I hope this chapter is long enough!**

* * *

"Why can't I just be like everyone else?" she whispered before drifting into a state of peaceful sleep…

**The Next Day**

"Raven?" Garth opened the door to his sister's room expecting to have something thrown at his head like last time he did something this stupid.

Walking cautiously to his sister's bed he saw Raven curled under the covers eyes tightly shut as he saw the tearstains still visible on her face. Feeling guilt wash over him he decided to wake Raven up before going to see Richard and straightening everything out.

Waking up groggily Raven had just enough time to see her brother's troubled face as he left through the door leaving her with plenty of time to get dressed and showered.

Dragging herself out of bed she climbed into the shower letting the steaming water cascade down her back. Quickly changing into a black tanktop with a violet raven on and black jeans with her favourite black boots she tied her hair into a French twist letting her bangs shade her eyes slightly, coming to rest at her shoulders. Grabbing her bag she quickly brushed her teeth before heading downstairs after putting on some make-up.

She arrived in the kitchen to see Richard waiting for her with her brother standing next to him. Glancing warily at them both she recalled last nights events and decided to ignore them both.

Walking out the door she headed to the bus stop with Richard racing after her.

Spotting Amber, Okena, Raine, Jesse, Jerry and linebacker Jason surprisingly. Smiling at the girls she warily glanced at Jason who just gave her a reassuring grin before turning into a surprised look as Richard came running up to them panting from the effort of having to run fast enough to get onto the bus that had just come, since he was like at the top of the street.

Ignoring Richard she took a seat near the back and started t talk to Okena and Amber occasionally talking to Jerry and Jesse in between.

Eventually the bus stopped and Raven was surprised to see her brother already there in his car whilst Richard dragged her into an empty classroom.

"Look Raven! I'm sorry for leaving you like that yesterday. Your brother explained to me that he was trying to protect you but he didn't mean to hurt you like this! Are you even listening to me?" he questioned as she kept her gaze firmly on the floor.

"I know…my brother's sort of insane at least that's what I think!" Raven smiled apologetically.

Victor walked up to the two with Gar in tow as the two left the classroom.

"Hey guys! Hey Rae Kori's looking for you! Okena and Amber are with her to! Something about cheerleading and The Black Cobras being in the competition." Victor said as he repeated what he'd heard off the girls.

The Black Cobras were their mortal enemies on the field. Their football team was almost better then theirs only falling slightly behind whereas their cheerleading team were one of the best in the country. Only their school and the Black Cobras were the top two squads and in the regional championships. Their own team was known as the Blitzkrieg Wolves.

Shaking her head Raven nodded her thanks before spotting the girls and walking over to them leaving the boys to stare after her retreating figure.

"Okay Dick what is going on with you and Rae?" Gar asked confused.

Sighing Richard told them about last night's events leaving them to roll around on the floor laughing their Asses off.

"Oh really mature Stone!" he muttered to the football captain having already expected this for Gar.

The bell quickly rung causing him to go to homeroom. As he entered the room he saw Raven with Amber and Kori. Making his way over to the two he was stopped by his self appointed groupie, queen of the Richard Grayson fan club who demanded for him to give her his number or she'd spread a rumour of how he was sleeping with Raven, which obviously wasn't true. Begrudgingly giving her a number he walked over to the girls giving Raven a smile.

In a happy mood he noticed their curious glances, all of them having overheard the conversation with Katrina and silently wondering what was going on. Grinning to them, he quickly explained that he'd given the Victor's number in return for laughing at him earlier.

Giggling slightly the girl's turned to look at the girl who was busy squealing in delight with the other girls over how she'd gotten THE Richard Grayson's number.

Smirking at their faces he turned round before giving Raven a quick peck on the lips leaving her to blush just as the bell rang for first period. He headed over to History with Raven since they both had it together with Victor in tow.

Taking a seat near the back so they'd be able to sleep for most of the lesson and chat with Victor who was in the seat in front of them. Raven took out her notepad and began to draw little doodles whilst half listening to the boy's conversation on the football game coming up. Since Victor was the captain and Richard would be helping Garth by taping the match on his new video camera they both decided to talk about strategies occasionally slipping back to the cheerleading competition that the girl's would soon be participating in.

The teacher rushed in muttering some excuse of being held up although if his dishevelled appearance and lipstick stain on his mouth had anything to go by then he had been very busy with their 24-year-old chemistry teacher.

Numerous murmurs broke out throughout the class as Kori took a seat next to Victor having finished her conversation with Jason.

"Hey Rae what're you drawing now?" she asked curiously keeping her voice low as their history teacher kept rambling on about the Kaiser.

Showing Kori her new drawing of a phoenix bursting out of its fame with a small smile on her face. Kori gasped in awe wondering if she could get Raven to design the cheerleader's new outfits.

None of them noticed the small group of girls hovering outside the door with lecherous grins on their pretty little faces…

* * *

**I'm going to stop there for now.**

**Anyway here are the review replies:**

**Tecna- here you go and I know what you mean about coursework lol. I've been drowning in it lately but I only have one piece, which is my English to do over the half term so I can relax lol.**

**Raven'smylife- lol. Here you go!**

**Zarola- I live in the Uk and I have been to France 4 times, Italy twice, Canada twice, Tenerife twice…no idea how you spell that lol, Gran Canaria twice and Andorra once. I've been camping tons as well lol. Here's your update!**

**Raerob4ever- Thanks SO much for reviewing!**

**Delirium24- lol. Here you go hun!**

**BirdsOnTheBrain- I think we're both a bit too insane lol. I just got out of jail last week for killing my brother…just kidding lol though it would be pretty funny. Don't worry about not having reviewed the last chapter since you did review this chapter at least!**

**Dark girl- I really would recommend going skiing! It's great even though I did go over the edge once but it was pretty funny lol.**

**Queen Rae-I personally think anyone who doesn't like RobRae should be shot in the head or something but then again I am a bit crazy lol.**

**Mixed fic- Thanks SO much for reviewing!**

**CuTtEr.WiTh.A.cAuSe- don't worry about updating! I personally dread having to write the next chapter if I've put a cliffy that takes me ages to get around it and make the writing somewhat flow.**

**Bust-A-Groover- No problem and you're a great author! Thanks for reviewing to!**

**Pinkprincess- Sorry for the wait and I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Raven eats dickGrayson- Did I actually SAY Raven was going to be a cheerleader? No! Get you own head in check!**

**Ange-of-Death-424- Here you go and sorry for the wait!**

**GeminiPhoenix- Updating in two weeks for me is really hard since I have 3 other stories to update and all of my coursework which my teachers insist I get through…lousy teachers!**

**Koga's-biggest fan- Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter too!**

**Ciao**

**Phoenix x**


End file.
